Scrutinizing, Seducing, and Saving Severus Snape
by DiandraandSnape
Summary: Remember when Dumbledore said he trusted Severus Snape? Well, that's not exactly true. I'm the one who tells Dumbledore who to trust and who not to. Spying on Snape is my job, and that's fine, except that I've been in love with him...forever. SSOC


**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for checking it out! Incase anybody was wondering, this story is told by an OC based on me. Brand new story, it's really very fun to write. I lurve my Snapeypoo! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape (or any other HP characters) though I'm sure I'd have lots of fun with him (or them) if I did. I don't know how JKR can stand it! **

_Chapter One: You Had Me at 'Bugger Off' _

It's been my job to find out as much as I can about a man named Severus Snape for years now. I'm the one that has to follow him wherever he goes and do whatever he does; even if it means serving the Dark Lord. Mind you, I have always remained loyal to Dumbledore; he's my employer for goodness sakes.

That's right…I work for Dumbledore. As you know, he 'completely trusts Severus Snape'. Yeah right, Dumbledore only trusts Snape when I _tell _him to trust Snape. I'm his main resource when it comes to his double crossers; he knows when they become triple crossers because of _me_.

Now, please people…don't think that I'm tooting my own horn here, because I'm not. I'm simply stating the facts. Dumbledore _does _trust me more than anybody else I know. It's just true. That's why he confides in me and only me…because I don't lie.

As a matter of facts, I've only lied once in my life. Well, I didn't directly lie _to _somebody…I just lied in general. You see, if I ever told this to anybody else, I'd surely be hurt, killed, or worse…fired! That's why _you _can't mention it! I wouldn't ever be able to speak again if you told anyone what I'm about to tell you…I'm in love with Severus Snape.

Woo…glad I got that off of my chest! I've never told anybody else that before in my life. Not even Dumbledore, to whom I let into my life more than everybody else. Oops, I lied again. I'm not really just 'in love' with him…I'm obsessed. I guess it's something that you just can't help after years of trailing and being with him. There are two problems with the fact that I can't keep my mind off of him.

1.) If Dumbledore found out, I'd surely be questioned about my motives and why I was so keen on taking the job. He would probably figure out why I wouldn't back down until he said yes. The smart man that he is would realize that I'm not fit for the job and I would be sacked. The last thing I want is to lose my job, especially after years of hard work.

2.) Severus Snape cannot know that I follow him; I am constantly on Pollyjuice Potion to keep myself disguised as other Death Eaters, former friends (yes, he actually has some), and even fellow teachers. Therefore, I cannot confront him about it because I'll look like Bellatrix or McGonagall or something and he'll be freaked out. Imagine somebody like Malfoy walking up to you and saying; 'I love you, marry me!' or something like that. No. It doesn't work.

If I'm going to confess my love for him, I want to tell him person to person, me (not Pollyjuiced me) to him. But he still won't take me seriously…he has absolutely no clue who I am. He'll probably think to himself "who the hell is this girl? I've never met her and yet, she thinks she's in love with me?" and he'll start getting really confused. That's the last thing I want.

I have to always be undercover in front of him, which really bites the big one. It's pure torture having to talk to him as somebody else, but still thinking about my undying love for him. So basically, my life really sucks when I'm around him. Which is always. Which makes it even worse.

All I want is to be with him, but I know that it'll never be real. I have dreams about him…about being with him…about marrying him! How ridiculous is that? I'm supposed to be undercover, emotionless, connected in no way with him…and yet, I let myself fall in love.

This love isn't a new thing, though… it's been going on ever since we were sorted into Slytherin together. We talked for our first couple of days, trying to get to know each other better so that we'd have _some _friends at Hogwarts. We were both outcasts; I think that's why he's so appealing to me. I'm a Slytherin Muggleborn, those things don't work out. I'm not quite sure where that came from, but it happened. Yep, I was the first ever Slytherin to be a Mudblood.

I was taunted everywhere I went, especially by my housemates. As for Snape, everyone _but_ our fellow Slytherins were mean, they were too impressed by his skills in Dark Magic to make fun of him. He got into a group of really bad kids early, which is why we didn't stay friendly. He hung out with those pure blooded freaks; Malfoy, Black (Regulus, not Sirius…obviously) and all of their friends. I knew that he never quite fit in with them, but he had nowhere else to go (since he would never consider somebody like me). He wanted to be alone, but at Hogwarts you couldn't be that way. Not if you wanted to survive.

So, (remembering those first days) I went to Severus after the first few months of school. I hadn't really fallen in love with him…yet. I saw that he was studying with a bunch of the older children…Defense Against the Dark Arts; I would've known it without looking. I tried getting his attention with nonverbal hand motions (eg. Waving my arms frantically), but all he did was look embarrassed while he put on an "I don't actually know that girl" face. I suppose he was just trying to impress the fifth years that he so frequently hung out with.

After I noticed that my attempts at getting him to notice me, I said plainly "Severus…I'd really like to talk to you. Do you mind coming over here for just a few minutes?" I don't know why I was so determined to talk with him…I guess that I just wanted a friend.

Instead of the standard response of getting up and coming over, Severus dryly told me "Bugger off."

Right when he said those words, with quite a sexy voice I might add, I realized that he was perfect. Everything about him…his strut, his hair, even his abnormally large nose. I found it really strange that this cold, ignorant boy could make me feel so…odd. So flustered and sweaty, I hated it. I hated letting somebody else control my emotions.

It was strange; I usually don't let people get to me like he did. Also, it didn't usually happen this quickly. When I started liking a boy, it almost always took a bit of time for everything to sink in. I was starting to get really angry at myself for letting this happen. People couldn't, or shouldn't really, fall in love so fast. It just wasn't natural.

Well, now that you've endeared lots and lots of blabbing, I'll actually start telling you my tales about spying on Severus Snape. Everything started in our second year, after I had realized my feelings for him…

**A/N: To be continued… please leave me a review telling me what you think. Thanks! **


End file.
